Helena Rozhenko
'''Helena Rozhenko was a Human female who was married to Sergey Rozhenko and had one son, Nikolai. Following the discovery of a Klingon child named Worf in 2346, Helena and Sergey together fostered the child through an act of kindness. ( ) In 2347, the Rozhenko family was residing on the farming colony of Gault, where Worf and Nikolai grew up. ( ; ) After some time, they returned to Earth, where Worf eventually left his family to attend Starfleet Academy. The Rozhenkos continued to live out their retirement in the same dwelling for a number of years to follow. ( ) As a mother of a Klingon child, Helena learned to make many Klingon dishes, including one of Worf's favorites, Rokeg blood pie. ( ) In 2367, the Rozhenkos visited the while it was docked at Earth Station McKinley following an encounter with the Borg. Helena and Sergey transported aboard from Earth Station Bobruisk. During their visit, they received a full tour of the Enterprise-D, and later, after a conversation with Guinan, both parents shared their concern and showed their support to Worf for him having recently accepted discommendation. ( ) Later that year, Helena and Sergey met the Enterprise-D at Starbase 73 to take their grandson, Alexander Rozhenko, back to Earth to provide him with a home and a family following the death of K'Ehleyr, as Worf felt he could not provide these things on his own. ( ) In 2368, Helena transported from the to the Enterprise-D to return Alexander to his father, due to Alexander's difficulties in adjusting to the Human way of life. ( ) When Worf learned, in 2372, that Keiko O'Brien was having another child in seven months, and hoping to avoid having to deliver another O'Brien baby, like he did the first, he said that he planned on being very far away from the station at the time, visiting his parents on Earth. ( ) By 2374, Alexander had decided to join the Klingon Defense Force. Helena and Sergey were not happy about the decision, but when they realized that Alexander was determined to enlist, they supported him as they always had. ( ) Background information Helena Rozhenko was portrayed by Georgia Brown and appeared in the episodes and . When Costume Designer Robert Blackman designed Helena Rozhenko's outfit, Blackman, in order to give the impression that she and her husband Sergey could have raised Worf, wanted the Rozhenkos' clothing to make them look as though they were "sturdy, strong Human beings, both emotionally and physically." The intention for Helena, in particular, was to show she was "a practical housewife, raising an alien kid." ( ) The presence of Helena and Sergey Rozhenko in "Family" was of some concern to the production staff, who felt Worf's parents might come across as comically "Jewish". Michael Piller ultimately felt the finished episode "trod the line" of universal humor. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, p. 143) After Georgia Brown passed away, Ronald D. Moore thought that might deal with that fact on the show. External link * de:Helena Rozhenko fr:Helena Rozhenko Category:Humans